Dunkelrote Nacht
by sevenofmine
Summary: Achtung, Spoilergefahr! Spielt in bzw nach "The Crimson Head", also dem Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel. Die eigentliche Story beginnt, nachdem Lorelei vom CBI gefangen genommen wurde und ist wie einige anderer meiner Geschichten in der Ich-Perspektive von Red John geschrieben... etwas Fem-Slash zwischen Red John und den Opfern, besonders Kapitel 5 ; Spoiler aus Staffel 5
1. Chapter 1

**Diese Story ist so ähnlich wie "Die andere rote Seite" und "Red Jane" und spielt in bzw nach dem Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel.  
Bitte schreibt mir Reviews.  
(Die Droge Scopolamin gibt es wirklich.)**

Kapitel 1  
Ich steige aus der U-Bahn und laufe die Straße hinauf. Der Himmel ist bereits stockduster, aber hier unten wird die Gasse von Neonschriften erhellt.  
Ich biege in eine Seiten- und eine weitere Querstraße ein und die Gebäude rücken dichter einander, die Lichter greller. Überall versuchen Türsteher Betrunkene abzuhalten und Interessierte in die Bars zu locken.  
Ich gehe weiter und weiß noch nicht, wo ich heute landen werde. Aber dieses System hat schon zwei Mal funktioniert und vielleicht wird es das auch wieder tun. Ich bleibe vor „Cillian's Pub" stehen, eine Kellerdisko, deren Musik ich schon zwei Clubs früher hören konnte.  
Es sieht interessant aus und ich steige die enge Treppe hinunter und versuche, nicht in irgendwelche unidentifizierbaren Flüssigkeiten oder Extremitäten zu treten. Ich komme unten an, wo die Luft bereits steht und zum Schneiden dick ist. Ich bahne mir einen Weg zur Theke und setze mich.  
Ich schaue mich eine Weile um, nippe an meinem Bier und beobachte die Menschen. Ich versuche, sie einzuschätzen, potentielle Opfer zu erkennen. Irgendwann setzt sich ein junges Mädchen, ungefähr in meinem Alter neben mich und bestellt sich einen Cocktail.  
Wir kommen langsam ins Gespräch, sie scheint bereits leicht angetrunken zu sein. Ich brauche sie nicht abzufüllen, denn zehn Minuten später schleichen wir uns durch den Hinterausgang auf den Innenhof hinaus.  
Es ist eine pechschwarze, aber sternenklare Nacht und wir gehen ein paar Meter, passieren ein junges Pärchen, was nur lachend und zusammensinkt. Kaum in der Ecke hinter dem Container angekommen, presst sie mich an die Wand. Ich küsse sie zwar heftig zurück, passe aber auf, nicht zu viel in Kontakt mit ihr zu geraten.  
„Sollen wir nicht irgendwohin, wo es ruhiger ist?", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und sie lässt endlich ab von mir. Sie nickt, lächelt ihr betrunkenes Lächeln und wir laufen gemeinsam durch das Tor hinaus auf die Straße, sie taumelt ein wenig.  
Ich hole mein Päckchen heraus und biete ihr eine Zigarette an. Sie nimmt an und ich zünde sie ihr an. Sie bläst den Rauch in die kalte Nachtluft und sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
Einen Zug weiter halten wir an, ich nehm ihr die Zigarette ab und tret sie auf dem Boden aus. Ich kontrolliere ihre Augen im Licht der flackernden Straßenlaterne.  
„Komm mit", befehle ich ihr und sie gehorcht widerstandslos. Obwohl ich getrunken habe, führe ich uns zu meinem Auto, was ich bereits einige Straßen weiter abgestellt habe. Wir steigen ein, sie schaut nur starr auf die Straße vor sich.  
Ich fahre uns außerhalb von Sacramento und hoffe, dass die Dosis nicht zu hoch für sie war, oder dass sie wenigstens am Leben bleibt, bis wir den Wald erreicht haben. 50 Milligramm Scopolamin können bereits tödlich sein, ein Zug an der vergifteten Zigarette reicht, einen Menschen willenslos und gehorchend zu machen. Angekommen, parke ich am Straßenrand. „Steigen wir aus", sage ich und ich nehme meine Tasche vom Rücksitz und die Frau an die Hand. Ich habe bereits Einmalhandschuhe an und wir steigen gemeinsam den Berg hinauf. Ich leuchte mit der Taschenlampe umher und suche einen Platz, wo man sie nicht zu spät finden wird. „Leg dich auf den Boden", befehle ich und erneut gehorcht sie mir, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu reden. Ich seufze, als ich meine Tasche aufmache und mir die hübsche Brünette anschaue, die mit gläsernen Augen den leuchtenden Mond anstarrt.  
Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy, „Scotland the brave" und verärgert nehme ich ab. „Was ist, Lorelei?", frage ich.  
„Er ist soweit, morgen geht klar", antwortet meine treue Schülerin.  
„Gut. Bereite alles vor", sage ich und schaue mich um. Hier ist niemand, kein Geräusch ist zu hören, kein Wind, kein Grashalm bewegt sich, die Blätter rauschen nicht.  
„Wen soll ich mitnehmen?"  
„Such dir jemandem aus. Aber du musst ihm vertrauen."  
„Mache ich", erwidert sie, Ehrfurcht liegt in ihrer Stimme, genauso wie die Gefühle, die sie für mich hegt. Ich stecke das Handy wieder ein und widme mich der Frau auf dem Boden.  
„Wie heißt du?", frage ich, als ich das spezielle Messer im Mondlicht betrachte und die metallene Klinge aufblitzt.  
„Samantha Johansson", antwortet sie nüchtern und sich zu bewegen. Ich nicke und kenne bereits die Schlagzeile der übermorgigen Zeitung. Ich knie mich zu ihr hinunter und fange an, ihren Körper mit präzisen, aber wilden Stichen einzuritzen.  
Das Blut spritzt in alle Richtungen und ich merke, wie meine Kleidung langsam dunkelrote Farbe annimmt. Als ich fertig bin, stehe ich auf und atmete erst mal kräftig. Ich blicke auf das Massaker hinunter, das ich gerade angerichtet habe und streiche das Messer mit einem Tuch sauber. Ich tränke ein zweites mit Alkohol und wische ihren Mund ab, und einige weitere Stellen. Alkohol zerstört keine DNS, aber es wischt sie weg.  
Ich packe meine Tasche wieder, aber bevor ich zurück zum Auto gehe, tauche ich meine behandschuhten drei mittleren Finger stark in die tiefste Bauchwunde, sie gleiten so wunderbar in das bereits kalte Fleisch.  
Mit der anderen Hand beleuchte ich den Baum, den ich nun mit einem dicken, roten, grinsenden Smiley-Gesicht verziere. Nach vollendeter Tat betrachte ich zufrieden mein Werk und ziehe meinen Handschuh aus. Ich schmeiße die Tasche auf den Rücksitz, starte den Motor und fühle mich sicher, als ich wieder vor meiner Wohnung parke. Ich krame meinen Haustürschlüssel heraus und öffne die Tür.  
„Valentina, bist du noch wach?", rufe ich leise und meine Tochter erscheint im Flur. „Morgen ist Schule, du solltest doch um elf ins Bett", sage ich mit verärgertem Unterton, als ich meine Schuhe ausziehe und sie ins Bad mitnehme. Alles was ich trage, ist voll mit Blut und ich muss erst mal waschen.  
„Ich habe mir die Überwachungsvideos vom CBI noch mal angeschaut", erklärt sie.  
Ich seufze, als ich mich ausziehe. „Irgendetwas entdeckt?"  
„Nein. Glaubst du wirklich, Jane macht das?"  
„Nein. Sonst würde ich es nicht von ihm verlangen", erkläre ich, als ich meinen BH aufmache.  
„Ich bin im Bett. Gute Nacht", sagt meine Sechzehnjährige dann und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
„Gute Nacht", lächele ich ihr zu und steige unter die Dusche. Ich wische mir das Blut von meinem Körper und sehe, wie es sich auf dem Boden sammelt. Als ich fertig bin, ziehe ich mir auch meine Schlafsachen an, Boxershorts und überdimensionales T-Shirt und kontrolliere noch mal das Zimmer von Valentina. „Alles okay?", frage ich und sie nickt.  
„Gute Nacht, Mom", antwortet sie und schaltet die Nachttischlampe aus. Ich gehe dann auch schlafen und ´hoffe, dass Jane wirklich nicht das tut, was ich von ihm verlange.  
Er hat mich schon so oft überrascht, besonders als er glaubte, Carter wäre Red John. Dabei suchen sie doch bereits die ganze Zeit nach einem Mann, doch jeder Hinweis auf einen Mann hatte sich doch ausradiert, als Tim gestorben war.  
Und der Typ auf dem Friedhof, mein Ex-Freund und engster Vertrauter, war schon längst von der Kanadischen Küstenwache im Meer treibend gefunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Ich weiß, dass das eine Falle ist und ich bin wirklich nicht so dumm, wie er denkt. „Das Spiel beginnt", murmelt er und ich lächle, denn durch die Frontscheibe meines Wagens habe ich perfekten Blick auf Lisbons Auto. Ich bin nicht die einzige, die Jane verwanzt hat.  
„Sie sind verrückt", sagt Lisbon schließlich, irgendwie hat sie Recht.  
„Es ist eine Wüste, und es ist niemand hier", murmelt der Berater und ich schüttele leicht meinen Kopf. Du bist ja sehr schlau, Patrick.  
Dann taucht die schwarze Limosine auf, Lorelei ist ja mal pünktlich. Ich hätte sie aber nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen, sie hätte nicht mit Patrick schlafen sollen. Er ist meins. Ich möchte ihn für mich haben.  
„Ein Typ mit einer Waffe. Red Johns Mädchen. Das wär's", murmelt er und nimmt den Karton. Er schmeißt das Fahrrad hin und geht langsam auf die beiden zu. Ich bin froh, vorher eine Videokamera installiert zu haben.  
„Er freut sich schon darauf, mit dir zu sprechen", mit diesem Teil hat Lorelei Recht. Ich habe schon so lange darauf gewartet, endlich mit ihm zu reden. Ihn näher kennenzulernen, auch wenn ich es wohl ohne Maske tun müssen werde.  
„Was ist es, ein Fußball?", fragt Lorelei und ich bin froh, sie ausgesucht zu haben, die Hälfte meiner Schüler sind nicht so schlau. Ich selbst tippe ja auf eine Melone, der Fußball wäre zu klassisch. Sie durchsuchen ihn, ich höre, wie sie die CBI Verkabelung finden.  
Der kleine Knopf, der leicht anders ist, ist kaum zu bemerken. Lorelei greift endlich durch und sie betreten das Auto. Auf irgendeine Weise fühle ich Mitleid mit Jane, aber auf der anderen Seite auch Befriedigung, dass er nach neun Jahren noch immer nach Rache sinnt und den Mörder seiner Familie finden will.  
Ich bin froh, dass ich die beiden Morde damals ausgeführt habe und ich mein Ehemann, der die meisten „Red John Morde" zuvor begangen hat. Vor einem Jahr, nachdem Timothy Carter erschossen worden war, hatten wir einen Streit.  
Es ging darum, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollten und inwieweit wir Valentina mit einbeziehen. Sie ist bereits sechzehn und bettelt nur so darum, bei mehr Morden dabei sein zu dürfen. Der Streit war eskaliert, ich hatte meinen Mann bewusstlos geschlagen.  
Ich drehte mich um und entdeckte Valentina auf der Treppe. „Wie viel hast du gehört?", fragte ich sie trocken und sie antwortet: „Alles."  
Als sie näher kommt, entdecke ich ein Messer in ihrer Hand. „Wenn du es nicht tust, tue ich es", erklärte sie und wartet auf meine Antwort. „Er will mich nicht bei den Tatorten. Er will, dass wir vorsichtiger werden", rechtfertigt sie vor mir noch ihre Tat, bevor sie sich vor ihm hinkniet und das Messer in seine Brust rammt.  
Das Blut floss in starken Strängen runter und verteilte sich auf dem Boden. „Ich schätze wir brauchen einen neuen Teppich", kommentierte Valentina und ich nehme sie in den Arm, weil ich wusste, dass ich auf sie zählen kann.  
Und bis hierhin hat sie mich immer unterstützt, aber jetzt muss ich mich auf klein Jane konzentrieren.  
„Hallo, Patrick", beginne ich, als Jane schnaufend im Wagen sitzt.  
„Hey", antwortet er und ich glaube, er denkt wirklich, ich würde auf der Rückbank sitzen. Dabei liegt dort nur eine weitere Überraschung für ihn. Ich hoffe, durch den Stimmenverzerrer höre ich mich an wie ein Mann.  
„Wie geht's so?", fragt Jane, immer noch perplex, dass er endlich die Gelegenheit bekommt, mit mir zu reden. Ich erzähle ihm von meinem Mann im FBI, aber ich hatte schon viel früher den Verdacht gehabt, dass er versucht hat, mich anzulügen. Nicht mit mir, Patrick.  
„Hat dir das deine Sprache verschluckt?"  
„Ich habe ihnen nichts zu sagen", antwortet er und ich wünschte, ich könnte seine sandfarbenen Augen jetzt sehen.  
„Wirklich? Gar nichts?" hake ich nach.  
„Fahr zur Hölle", sagt er und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht zu lachen.  
Ganz ruhig antworte ich: „Wie du sicherlich weißt, Patrick, es gibt keine Hölle. Wenn ich sterbe, werde ich nicht bestraft werden. Aber wenn du es dir wirklich anders überlegen würdest, warum könnten wir dann keine Freunde sein?"  
Mein Herz pocht so schnell, er wird vermutlich negieren, aber lieber Patrick, selbst wenn, ich möchte dich ohne Maske treffen und wenn Lorelei dich ins Bett kriegen konnte, wozu werde ich dann fähig sein? „Stell dir das Leben vor, das wir führen könnten. Das ist ein höherer Weg, Patrick."  
„Wie ich sagte: Fahr zur Hölle!"  
„Wie du willst", antworte ich mit zynischem Unterton. „Lorelei, schneid ihm zwei Finger ab. Du darfst entscheiden, welche."  
Ich weiß, dass sie nicht so weit kommen wird, FBI und CBI müssten schon längst hier sein. Und siehe da, kurz nachdem die Autotür zugeschlagen wurde, höre ich schon Polizeisirenen und Schüsse fallen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, dann werden sie Wainwright entdecken. Hier gibt es nicht mehr für mich zu tun und ich fahre zurück nach Hause.

„Es freut mich sehr, sie kennenzulernen, Lorelei", beginnt Lisbon mit ihrem schadenfrohem Lächeln. „Wir bekommen endlich die Gelegenheit, mit jemandem zu reden, der Red John so gut kennt."  
Lorelei lächelt nur, ich weiß was sie denkt. Aber sie ist nur eines meiner vielen Werkzeuge, verliebt in mich, nachdem ich sie in einer Disko aufgegabelt hatte, eigentlich sie töten wollte, aber nur den Tag ihrer Abrechnung verschoben habe.  
Mich hat ihre Leichtgläubigkeit fasziniert und ihre leicht psychopathischen Eigenschaften. Ich hoffe nur, dass es kein Fehler war, sie auszuliefern. Sie weiß zu viel über mich.  
„Mich auch. Ich habe schon so viel über sie gehört…Wir haben uns geliebt, er und mich…Hat er ihnen das erzählt?" Mach weiter so, Lorelei, dann habe ich sogar einen Grund dich zu töten. Treibe niemals einen Keil zwischen Jane und Lisbon, denke ich mir.  
„Nein?", fragte sie, als Lisbon sie verwirrt anschaut. Etwas in ihren Augen scheint verletzt, ist sie wirklich in ihn verliebt, wie ich von Anfang an vermutet hatte?  
„Warum nicht, Liebling?", sie schaut auf zu Jane, der nur als stummer Beobachter dabeisteht. „Schämst du dich für mich? Hab ich dir irgendetwas angetan?"  
„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber du musst mit uns reden", endlich bewegt sie Jane auf sie zu. „Du wirst irgendwann zusammenbrechen und uns alles erzählen, was du über Red John weißt, du wirst singen wie ein Vögelchen."  
„Nein, mein Schatz. Das werde ich nicht", antwortet sie mit einem Lächeln und schaut Lisbon an, versucht, ihre Gefühle zu lesen. Ich weiß, dass Lorelei nicht stark genug ist.  
„Doch, du wirst", flüstert er und küsst sie auf den Kopf.  
Ich muss Lorelei töten, ein weiteres Loch in Janes Leben ziehen. Und das werde ich, bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagt. Schade, dass die Auflösung der Kamera nicht besser ist, aber Lisbons Blick der Verwirrung ist unbezahlbar.  
Ich lehne mich zurück und plane bereits, wie ich Lorelei auf die sauberste Art beseitigen kann.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
Ich fühle mich sicher. Sicher auf meine ganz eigene Art, denn komplett sicher fühle ich mich nie, doch genug abgeschottet von der Außenwelt und der Realität. Ich habe meine enge Jeans an, meine schwarzen Turnschuhe und meinen übergroßen Pullover, die Kapuze tief in meinem Gesicht.  
Ich steige die Treppen hinauf und bin mir sicher nicht beobachtet zu werden, Valentina kontrolliert, dass die Videokameras ausgeschaltet bleiben. Ich bin wie ein Geist, sie gibt mir über Funk durch, wo die Agents entlanglaufen und ich wähle den Weg, auf dem ich die wenigsten Personen treffe.  
Schließlich bin ich im Keller angekommen und die Wache fragt mich, was ich hier unten suche. Mit einem gezielten Karatekick unter das Kinn liegt er regungslos am Boden und ich fühle den Puls. Da er noch einen besitzt, entscheide ich kurz, aber er ist der Mühe nicht wert. Ich steige schnell die Treppen herunter und gelange zu den 24-Stunden-Haftzellen.  
„Hast du mich vermisst?", frage ich und die Person, die auf der Bank liegt, öffnet ihre Augen. Ich wedele mit dem Schlüssel in meinen behandschuhten Händen, die ich gerade dem Polizisten abgenommen habe.  
Sie lächelt und steht auf. „Ich wusste, du würdest kommen", flüstert sie und strahlt mich an.  
Ich erkenne die Liebe in ihren Augen und erinnere mich an unser letztes Mal, wie wir aneinander gekuschelt lagen, die Zeit war uns egal gewesen, wir hatten bestimmt über eine Stunde bewegungslos verharrt, uns angeschaut, uns aneinander geschmiegt.  
Sie ist hübsch, das muss ich zugeben, aber einfach zu naiv und leichtgläubig. Ich schließe die Zellentür auf und sie fällt mir direkt um den Hals.  
Ich küsse sie lange und intensiv und lasse mir alle Zeit der Welt, dass Messer unter meinem Pullover, welches in meiner Jeans steckte, hervorzuziehen. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen, ein fataler Fehler. Ich höre auf sie zu küssen und streiche mit meiner linken Hand eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie grinst und küsst mich erneut, ich achte auf ihre offenen Augen, die sich plötzlich weiten, als ich ihr eiskalt das Messer in den Rücken stoße, hinunterziehe und es durch das warme Fleisch gleiten lasse. Sie sackt langsam zu Boden, ich fange sie auf und lege sie hin.  
„Warum?", flüstert sie und das Blut verteilt sich auf dem kalten Steinboden.  
„Ich kann keine Risikos eingehen", erkläre ich sachlich, aber freundlich. Ich streiche erneut ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, sie ist wahrhaftig bildhübsch, aber einfach nicht mein Typ.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagt sie und ich erkenne den Schmerz in ihren Augen.  
„Ich weiß. Und du warst mir eine loyale Schülerin. Aber du bist Jane zu nahe gekommen. Jane ist für mich. Du durftest ihn verführen, aber nur, um ihn aufzulösen. Um ihn bereit zu machen", für eine längere Beziehung, denke ich mir.  
Sie starrt mich mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an, die erstarren und der Lebensfunke erlischt. Ihr Blick wird starr und ich schaue mich um. Ich streife das Messer an ihrer Kleidung ab und zügig verlasse ich das Gebäude.  
Diesmal bin ich nicht blutverschmiert, meine Tochter leitet mich durch die Räume. Erst als ich wieder im Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause sitze, genieße ich meine letzte Tat.

Es ist später Abend und ich bin wirklich überrascht, als ich auf meinem Computerbildschirm sehe, dass Jane sein Haus verlässt. Sofort aktiviere ich den Peilsender und werde noch erstaunter, da Jane sich in einer Kneipe in der Innenstadt niederzulassen scheint.  
Der Tod von Lorelei hat ihn sehr mitgenommen, obwohl sie für mich gearbeitet und Jane ihr das wohl nie verziehen hat, hatten sie doch eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander verbracht und er bestimmt auch Gefühle für sie entwickelt.  
Aber es ist Freitagabend, meine Tochter ist auf einer Party bei Freunden und wird wohl nicht vor vier Uhr morgen früh nach Hause kommen. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch etwas Spaß haben? Ich schminke mich nicht viel, ziehe auch nicht die nuttigsten Klamotten an, die ich sonst trage, sondern bin einfach nur eine einsame Frau, auf der Suche nach etwas Unterhaltung diese Nacht.  
Ich hoffe, Jane wird nicht misstrauisch, ich sehe zum Glück etwas älter aus, als ich wirklich bin. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und mich lächelt eine siebenundzwanzig jährige Frau an. Ich streichele meinen Bauch und erinner mich daran, wie ich mit zehn Jahren von Zuhause weggelaufen bin, weil mein Mann mich geschwängert hatte.  
Er war schon immer brutal gewesen, hatte mich damals entführt, aber nach drei Monaten habe ich ihn dann wiedergefunden und als er sah, dass ich ein Kind von ihm in mir trug, hatte er mich aufgenommen. Wir lebten zusammen, er war nur acht Jahre älter gewesen als ich und wir starteten ein neues Leben.  
Trotz der Geburt unseres Kindes und meiner Arbeit als „Kellnerin" nachts, schaffte ich es irgendwie, meine Schule zu beenden. Fünf Jahre nach Valentina's Geburt kehrte ich in meine Heimatstadt im Norden Mexikos zurück und brachte meine Eltern um, der Mord meiner Mutter war der erste Red John Mord, den ich alleine beging.  
Als mein Mann, er war zwar gewalttätig und ich glaube, ich habe ihn nie wirklich geliebt, gesehen hatte, dass ich durch meinen Abschluss eine Chance auf ein Studium hatte, willigte er ein und ich wurde wegen ihm zur Forensikerin, falls doch mal Spuren am Tatort auftauchten, bestand die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich die Beweise zugeschickt kam und dass ich behaupten konnte, ich hätte sie verunreinigt und dann genügend Zeit, um sie auszutauschen.  
Es war ein perfekter Plan gewesen und auch der Tod meines Mannes, wir heirateten an Valentinas zehntem Geburtstag, änderte nichts daran.  
Ich hinterlege meiner Tochter einen Zettel und verlasse das Haus erneut. Ich komme um halb elf in der Bar an und sehe Jane wie ein nasser Sack am Tresen hocken. Er starrt in ein Glas mit, so schätze ich mal, Whiskey und ich möchte gar nicht erst raten, das wie vielte es bereits ist.  
Ich habe etwas Mitleid mit ihm und im Spiegel an der Wand erkenne ich die Rötungen um seine Augen. Ich nähere mich von hinten und frage ganz unschuldig:  
„Ist hier noch frei?"  
Er nickt und ich setze mich. Ich bestelle ein Bier und drehe mich zu ihm um. „Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie wirklich eine schlimme Woche hinter sich", bemerke ich und lächele ihn an.  
Er nickt und trinkt sein Glas aus, nickt zum Barkeeper. Er bringt Whiskey und das Bier. „Eine gute Freundin von mir ist gestorben…"  
„Das tut mir Leid…es ist nicht nur das, habe ich recht?"  
„Ich möchte sie da nicht mit reinziehen. Es ist viel zu kompliziert und…deprimierend", er nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Erzählen sie. Ich bin eine geduldige Zuhörerin."  
„Wie alt sind sie?"  
„Siebenundzwanzig."  
„Dann sollten sie ihre Gedanken nicht mit so etwas verschwenden. Sind sie frisch getrennt?"  
Ich schaue ihn erstaunt an, gespielt erstaunt natürlich.  
„Ihre rechte Hand. Sie trugen bis vor kurzem noch einen Ring."  
„Ich habe ihn erst vor ein paar Tagen abgetan…Mein Mann wurde vor ein paar Monaten ermordet."  
„Das tut mir leid."  
Ich schüttele meinen Kopf: „Wir hatten vorgehabt, uns zu trennen. Das war ein ziemlich schwieriger Fall, weil wir uns nicht mehr verstanden haben."  
„Sie wurden des Mordes beschuldigt?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Und, haben sie dazu beigetragen?"  
Ich lache. „Nein, leider nicht, muss ich zugeben. Was ist mit ihnen?" Meine Miene wird ernst. „Sie tragen einen Ring, aber sie scheinen nicht mehr verheiratet zu sein. Was ist passiert?"  
Ich frage mich selbst, warum ich so einfühlsam bin. Liegt es an seinen wunderschönen, hellbraunen Augen, an seinem charmantem Lächeln oder an seiner goldenen, wuscheligen Mähne? Ich bin so faszinierend von ihm, ich könnte so in dem Ozean seiner Ausstrahlung dahin schmelzen.  
Er seufzt und fängt an, mir seine Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen. Langsam schießen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, er möchte sie abwischen, doch ich halte ihn davon ab.  
„Lassen sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sollen wir an einen ruhigeren Ort gehen?", schlage ich vor und er stimmt zu.  
Und bitte schreibt mir Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4  
Acht Stunden später wache ich im Motelzimmer auf. Ich drehe mich um und sehe eine unordentliche Seite des Bettes.  
„Guten Morgen", höre ich die Stimme meines Traummannes. Ich setze mich auf und sehe Jane im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Gut geschlafen?", fragt er und setzt sich an die Bettkante. Ich küsse ihn lange und ergiebig, er ist so romantisch, so gut. „Ich weiß deinen Namen noch gar nicht", sagt er und drückt mich auf die weiche Matratze.  
„Rate", fordere ich ihn auf.  
Er kuschelt sich an meine Seite und deckt uns beide wieder zu. Er stupst meine Nase an und antwortet: „Ich glaube, ich habe dich schon mal gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht wo, und wann…"  
„Ich arbeite im rechtsmedizinischen Labor, Jane. Ich verarbeite die Spuren und Beweise aus den Fällen des CBI."  
„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar…kanntest du mich schon?"  
„Ich habe einiges von dir gehört. Aber du wirst deinem Ruf einfach nicht gerecht", sage ich und küsse ihn erneut und erneut.  
Wir schmusen noch näher und ich presse meine Brüste auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Wie konnte ich es bloß so lange ohne ihn aushalten?  
„Und was wusstest du vorher über mich? Warum-"  
Doch ich lege meinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. „Ich wusste deinen Namen und etwas über deine Arbeit. Nicht mehr. Ich habe dich zufällig an der Bar gesehen und…naja, ich wollte dich schon seit etwas längerer Zeit kennenlernen", gebe ich zu, naja, lüge ich.  
Er lächelt mich wieder an und ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er streichelt durch mein blondes, langes Haar und massiert meine Kopfhaut. „Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragt er.  
„Ich hasse diese Frage", sage ich und drehe mich zu ihm um. Ich krabbele langsam auf ihn drauf und schaue nun auf ihn runter.  
In genau diesem Moment klingelt sein Handy. Wir schrecken beide auf und schauen uns um. „Hier", sage ich und habe das Handy in seiner Hose auf dem Boden gefunden.  
Er nimmt ab und eine halbe Minute später steht er auch schon auf.  
„Das war Lisbon", erklärt er und ich nicke.  
„Dann werde ich vermutlich auch bald angerufen, wenn ihr neue Beweise habt. Was für ein Fall ist es denn?", frage ich beiläufig, als wir uns wieder anziehen.  
„An der Küste wurde eine Wasserleiche gefunden. Mehr hat Lisbon mir noch nicht erzählt", antwortet er und zieht seine blaue Jacketjacke an.  
„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?", halte ich ihn zurück bevor ich aus der Wohnung gehe.  
Er streichelt meine Wange und küsst mich. „Ich habe deine Nummer. Aber ich habe Angst. Red John hat jede bisherige Beziehung von mir zerstört und ich möchte nicht, dass dir auch etwas zustößt.  
„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Jane."  
Er seufzt.  
„Vertrau mir", flüstere ich und küsse ihn. Ohne zurückzublicken drehe ich mich dann um und gehe die Treppe nach unten. Ich spüre, wie er mir hinterher schaut und ich hoffe, dass er mich wirklich anrufen wird.

Als ich nach Hause komme, erwartet mich meine Tochter schon im Wohnzimmer. Ich sehe einen vorwurfsvollen Blick in ihren Augen und sehe sie fragend an.  
„Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass wir das Motelzimmer von Jane mit Videokameras ausgestattet haben?"  
„Du hast…wie viel hast du gesehen?", frage ich und hänge meine Jacke auf.  
„Ich bin um vier nach Hause gekommen, dann habe ich deinen Zettel gelesen und durchprobiert, wo ihr hingegangen seid."  
„Du warst nicht zu betrunken dafür?", frage ich erstaunt und setze mich neben sie. Ich habe, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Eltern, sehr wohl eine Ahnung, wie solche Partys ablaufen.  
„Ich kann Alkohol gut vertragen. Und Shisha lindert den Effekt", murmelt sie und ich sehe ein Vokabelheft auf dem Tisch. „Wir schreiben Montag einen Test", erklärt sie und ich nicke.  
Ich lasse sie unter einer Bedingung mit an Tatorten kommen und mir von ihr helfen: In der Schule muss sie gut sein, das bedeutet keine Auffälligkeiten, jedenfalls nicht nach unten hin. Und sie hat mich bisher selten enttäuscht.  
Ich hoffe, sie wird eines Tages einen ähnlichen Beruf einschlagen wie ich, nur durch Töten lässt sich kein Geld verdienen, obwohl ich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie Auftragsmörderin würde, dadurch lässt sich schon ein Leben führen. Auch wenn es etwas stillos ist und nicht so viel persönlichen Touch besitzt.  
Den restlichen Samstag verbringen wir gemeinsam, der Tod meines Mannes hat uns noch viel näher gebracht, als es bei einer Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung üblich ist, aber für mich ist es wichtig, dass wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen.  
Sie führt ein ganz normales Leben, hat in der Schule Freunde, gehört zu den Besten ihrer Stufe und wird bald ihre Abschlussprüfung machen. Ich kann ganz froh sein, eine verständnisvolle Tochter zu haben, die genauso verrückt und bösartig ist, wie ich und die mich in allem unterstützt.  
Obwohl es erst einen Tag her ist seit meinem Mord an Lorelei, möchte ich diese Nacht wieder ausgehen, Jane zeigen, dass ich ihn nicht vergessen habe und dass ich ihn mehr brauche als je zuvor. Meine Tochter versucht mich erst davon abzuhalten, ich sei ihm doch schon so nahe, dann sollte ich das jetzt nicht riskieren, aber ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie er Lorelei geküsst hat, als sie in Untersuchungshaft war, in ihrem orangenen Overall, und da werde ich mehr als nur zornig.  
Ich empfinde das Gleiche wie Lisbon, die auch zugehört hatte, und die auch in Jane verliebt ist, das wusste ich schon eher als sie es bemerkt hatte, was erst vor kurzem langsam geschah. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jane schon seit langem Gefühle für sie hegt, aber hoffe, dass sie mir nicht in die Quere kommt.  
Aber wenn ich sie umbringe, dann würde Jane sich an meiner Schulter ausheulen und noch eher zu mir kommen. Aber dann wäre er auch voller Hass gegen Red John und würde schnell etwas leichtsinniges tun und ich habe keine Lust, eine neue Hetzjagd zu beginnen.  
Ich möchte ihm erst mal ohne Maske näher kommen, das wird schon schwierig genug.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5  
Es ist zwölf Uhr und die Diskos sind brechend voll. Ich zwänge mich mit den zwei Bier durch die tanzende, betrunkene und grölende Menschenmenge und setze mich neben das wundervolle Mädchen an den Tisch. Ich gebe ihr die eine Flasche und wir stoßen an, ich habe nicht mitgezählt, aber sie ist noch mehr erheitert wie ich.  
Sie lacht und ich kuschele mich näher an sie. Ich spüre das kalte Getränk meine Kehle hinunterfließen, so gut schmeckt es auch nicht.  
„Sollen wir nicht irgendwo hin gehen, wo es ruhiger ist?", schlage ich vor, als sie mir ihren Joint reicht.  
Ich ziehe und sie stimmt zu. Zügig trinken wir unser Bier aus und drängeln uns erneut durch die überfüllte Kneipe.  
Wir gehen durch den Hintereingang raus und schlagartig wird es dunkel, bis sich unsere Augen an das orangefarbene Licht der Straßenlaterne gewöhnt haben. Ich ziehe noch einmal, merke, wie mein Hals kratzt und reiche ihr die Zigarette für den letzten Zug.  
Sie inhaliert tief und bläst den Rauch in die kalte Abendfrische und tritt den Joint auf dem Pflaster aus. „Zu mir oder zu dir?", lallt sie in mein Ohr und küsst mich auf die Wange.  
„Hier ist ein Park in der Nähe…", erwähne ich und lege meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
„Auf geht's", brabbelt sie und ich helfe ihr, nicht zu sehr durch die Gegend zu taumeln. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, als wir uns auf einer Parkbank niederlassen.  
Wir hören die anderen, eine Party findet am anderen Ende des kleinen Sees statt und von weit weg sehen wir zwei Gestalten in die Büsche verschwinden. Ich streiche ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und halte ihren Kopf hoch.  
Zärtlich berühren sich unsere Lippen, romantisch verschlingen wir uns immer tiefer. Sie drückt mir ihre warme, feuchte Zunge in den Hals. Ich durchkämme ihre langen, blonden Haare und streichele ihren Nacken, fahre ihren Rücken hinab und lande schließlich mit meiner Hand in ihrer Jeans.  
Sie lächelt mich an, wenn ich fester zupacke und ihre Hände gleiten meinen Hals entlang, ich spüre ihre Wärme meinen Ausschnitt weiten.  
Wir halten unsere Stirn gegeneinander, lachen uns an und fahren fort, uns wild zu küssen. Sie hält meine Brüste fest, massiert sie und streicht zart über meine Nippel, die sich vor Erregung härten. Ich küsse ihr Kinn, ihren Hals und gelange immer tiefer.  
Verführerisch knöpft sie für mich ihre Bluse auf, ich öffne ihren BH und lasse ihn auf ihren Schoss fallen. Sie krault meinen Kopf und mein Haar, während ich ihre Titten langsam ablecke, links, dann rechts und dann wende ich mich wieder dem linken zu.  
Ich küsse ihren gesamten Oberkörper, ihren Bauch und lutsche an ihren Bauchnabelpiercing, ein kleiner, silberner Ring. Ohne, dass wir uns viel absprechen müssten, knöpft sie ihre Hose auf und streift sie hinunter. Ich rutsche von der Parkbank und helfe ihr, ihren Slip beiseite zu ziehen.  
Sie reißt ihren Kopf nach oben und versucht, nicht laut zu stöhnen. Mit meiner ganzen Leidenschaft streiche ich über ihre Scheide, lecke von unten nach oben und errege sie. Ich bin froh, mir noch vorher meine Fingernägel geschnitten zu haben, es schmerzt dann nicht, als ich bei ihr eindringe.  
Ich höre sie nach Luft japsen, sie schmeißt ihren Kopf nach vorne und wieder nach hinten, lacht und streicht durch mein wildes, blondes Haar. Schließlich wird ihr schnelles Atmen ruhiger und sie reißt ihre Augen weit auf. Ich krabbele nach oben und setze mich auf ihre blanken Beine.  
Ich rücke ihren Slip zurecht und massiere ihre prallen, aber weichen Brüste. Sie presst ihre Lippen auf die meinen, ich schiebe meine Zunge zwischen ihre Zähne und heftig küssen wir uns eine ganze Weile. Schließlich zieht sie ihren BH wieder an und ihre Hose wieder hoch.  
„Sollen wir nicht doch zu mir?", fragte sie zwinkert mit ihren langen, künstlichen Wimpern, die mich stark an „Ein Uhrwerk Orange" erinnern.  
Ich nicke und knöpfe ihre Bluse zu. Wir stehen auf und in ihrer Handtasche kramt sie nach einer weiteren Zigarette. Wir laufen durch den Park, werden zwei Mal nach Feuer gefragt und beobachten die Jugendlichen bei ihren Koma-sauf-Partys.  
„Das waren noch Zeiten, als wir so jung waren", sagt sie lächelnd und reicht mir die Zigarette.  
„Ich war nie so jung", sage ich und sie grabscht mir an den Arsch.  
„Sollten wir nachholen", flüstert sie, als wir die Parkanlage verlassen.  
Wir laufen durch ein paar verkommene Gassen und irgendwann kommen wir zu ihrer Wohnung in einem der mit Farbspray verschönerten Wohnung. Sie schnipst nach einem kräftigen Zug die Zigarette weg und sucht ihren Haustürschlüssel heraus.  
Im Treppenhaus riecht es verbrannt und nach Urin und durch eine offene Wohnungstür sehe ich ein junges Paar ihren Stoff auf dem Löffel über einer Kerze erhitzen. Wir steigen in den vierten Stock hinauf und sie schließt die alte, hölzerne Tür hinter uns.  
Sofort und unerwartet drückt sie mich an die Wand.  
„Warte einen Augenblick", sage ich und halte sie etwas fern. Ich möchte den Tatort nicht mehr als nötig später säubern.  
„Komm mit", flüstere ich und finde das Schlafzimmer.  
„Leg dich hin", sage ich und sie ist viel zu betrunken, um zu widersprechen. Heute brauche ich noch nicht einmal Scopolamin, ein Vorspiel tut es auch. Sie kniet sich auf alle Viere auf ihre Matratze und schaut mich erwartungsvoll wie eine Hündin an.  
Perfekt, denke ich, als ich bereits das Messer aus meiner Handtasche ziehe. Ich halte es hinter den Rücken und lasse die Tasche zu Boden fallen.  
„Schließ die Augen", fordere ich sie auf und ich frage mich wirklich, wie dumm denn eine Frau sein kann. Dann rufe ich mir ins Gedächtnis, dass sie naturblond ist und ziehe mir langsam und sorgfältig meine Handschuhe an.  
Mit einem Ruck stürze ich mich dann überraschend auf sie, zücke mein Messer, lasse die Klinge im Licht aufblitzen, damit sie ihr Mordwerkzeug noch sieht und dann steche ich zu: mitten in ihre Brust, gezielter Hieb, ich ziehe das Messer schnell durch das weiche Fleisch, welches meiner Kraft nachgibt.  
Mehrfach steche und schneide ich noch, bevor sie aufhört zu schreien und um ihr Leben zu winseln. In einem solchen Viertel wird niemand darauf achten, man werde denken, es sei ein Rollenspiel. Ich schaue auf mein vollbrachtes Werk, streiche schnell die Klinge ab und packe meine Sachen wieder ein.  
Meinen rechten Handschuh habe ich noch an, ich suche die tiefste ihrer Wunden und packe tief hinein. Ich sammle das Blut mit meinen gebeugten Fingern und schaue mir an, von wo aus man den Smiley als erstes sehen würde.  
Ich wähle die der Tür gegenüberliegenden Hand und schreite dort hin, um einen hübschen Kreis and den abbröckelnden Putz zu malen.

Es folgen, Punkt, Punkt, Strich und fertig ist mein Red John Gesicht.

Ich bleibe vor dem Smiley stehen, er grinst mich an und stimmt mir zu, wie wundervoll er denn ist. Aber ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren, also durchsuche ich die Tasche der Jeans der unbekannten und nehme das Handy heraus.  
Schnell tippe ich die Adresse als SMS und sende sie an Jane. Das wird ein Schock sein, besonders, weil die Frau zu meiner Rechten ungefähr gleich blonde hat wie ich. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Jane die Nachricht bald lesen wird und ich packe meine letzten Sachen zusammen.  
Dann gehe ich noch einmal in den Flur, wo ich die Stelle, an der die Frau mich an die Wand gedrückt hat, mit einer Chlor-Alkohol-Mischung reinige, um sicher zu gehen, denn Alkohol wischt DNS ab, eine bestimmte Substanz, die Chlor beinhaltet, zerstört sie.  
Als forensische Wissenschaftlerin gehört solches Wissen zu meinem Beruf und ich schließe leise die Tür hinter mir, bevor ich hinunter gehe und sehe, dass Valentina im Auto schon auf mich wartet.  
Ich steige ein und schmeiße meine Handtasche auf den Rücksitz und sie fährt los, immer noch mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, dass ich zu viele Morde hintereinander begehe, aber es fängt gerade an, richtig Spaß zu machen. Es wird Zeit, Jane wieder zu sehen, damit er meinen Enthusiasmus stoppen kann.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6  
Ich bin auf der Arbeit und gerade erhalten wir ein Paket des CBI mit Beweisen zu einem neuen Fall. Als leitende Forensikerin bringe ich das Paket in das Labor und packe es aus. Ich vergleiche die Angaben und sortiere. Es sind zwei Blutproben, drei DNS-Proben, die eventuell auf den Täter hindeuten könnten und eine Vergleichsprobe des Opfers.  
Es ist nicht mehr und ich bin eigentlich ziemlich froh, als ich den Namen der Person betrachte und die Gemeinsamkeit mit dem Klingelschild von gestern Nacht bemerke. Ich lege die Proben beschriftet auf den Labortisch und nehme die vier Abstriche mit in die Spurenpreparation, um die Watteabstriche in die Eppis zu füllen.  
Dann nehme ich die vier Eppis im Ständer mit in den Keller in die Extraktion, um mit Hilfe einem der vielen Kits die DNS zu isolieren. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und sehe, dass es erst früher Vormittag ist und schalte das Radio ein, um ein wenig mehr über die Welt da draußen zu erfahren.  
Ich brauche diesmal nur vier Reihen, das sind vier mal sechs Eppis, zwei Reihen Deckel und ein Filter. Ich überlege, ob ich die blauen oder die schwarzen nehmen sollte, aber vertraue auf gute Resultate und nehme die Blauen.  
Es ist ein früher Montagabend, als ich wieder nach Hause komme und mich frage, was ich denn tun soll, als plötzlich mein Handy klingelt. Mein Herz macht hohe Luftsprünge als ich Janes Nummer erkenne, also nehme ich direkt an. Zwanzig Minuten später klingele ich schon an seiner Haustür.  
„Hallo, mein Schatz", begrüßt er mich mit seinem umwerfendem Lächeln und presst bereits seine Lippen auf die meine.  
Er umfasst meine Taille und zieht mich in sein Haus. Ich bin vollkommen überrascht, ihn so fröhlich zu sehen und löse mich aus seiner Umarmung.  
„Jane…ich verstehe nicht ganze", stottere ich und weiß nicht genau, was ich davon halten soll.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagt er und streicht mir mein Haar hinters Ohr.  
„Ähm…was ist mit Lorelei…?"  
„Was hast du gehört?", fragt er und seine wunderschönen Augen sind so schwer zu deuten.  
„Hast du sie geliebt?"  
Er zögert leicht, bevor ich eine Antwort bekomme. „Du hast sie benutzt. Du wolltest Red John glauben lassen, du seist wirklich am Abgrund. Und dann hat sie für ihn gearbeitet und für dich war alles wie im siebten Himmel, so einfach, weil sie so naiv war. Dabei hast du immer nur getan, was sie wollte, damit du an Red John rankamst! Als sie dich aufforderte, dich zu küssen, du hast gewusst, dass Lisbon zuhört, aber du musstest es riskieren. Du hast sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen, sie war die Verbindung zu Red John!", sage ich erstaunt und ich merke, wie durchdringen und listig Jane wirklich ist.  
„Woher weißt du so viel über meine Beziehung zu Lorelei?", fragt er überrascht.  
„Das weiß jeder, der im Gebäude des CBI arbeitet. Und ich habe eins und eins zusammengezählt. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Jane, ich arbeite nicht für Red John", ich versuche das ‚für' nicht übermäßig zu betonen.  
Er nickt und ich sehe deutlich, dass er sich etwas anderes erhofft hatte. „War das der Grund?", frage ich und streichele seine Wange.  
„Bist du so besessen von Red John, dass du ihn überall erwartest, meinst du, er verfolgt dich die ganze Zeit und hat nichts besseres zu tun?"  
„Er ist immer anwesend. Oder er lässt mich durch seine Schüler bespitzeln."  
Ich nicke. „Also hast du gedacht, er würde mich schicken, nachdem Lorelei sterben musste, da er dachte, sie würde zu viel erzählen."  
„Sie hat viel erzählt."  
„Ach wirklich…?"  
„Ja…Hör zu", er nimmt meine Hand von seiner Wange und hält meine beiden Hände fest. „Red John ist besessen von mir."  
„Falsch, es ist anders herum", zische ich, obwohl er eigentlich Recht hat.  
„Ich kann das einfach nicht riskieren. Er hatte alle Menschen umgebracht, die mir nahe standen."  
„Warum lebt Lisbon dann noch?"  
„Lisbon?"  
„Oh", ich verdrehe meine Augen. „Es ist offensichtlich", füge ich hinzu.  
„Nein…"  
Doch ich nicke.  
„Na gut, vielleicht ein wenig", ich weiß, worüber er nachdenkt, kurz bevor er Lisbon ‚erschossen hatte', sagte er: „Teresa, ich liebe dich." Aber als sie später darauf einging, leugnete er alles.  
„Jane, was empfindest du wirklich?"  
„Du bist eine wirklich sehr nette Frau. Und ich brauche wirklich jemanden unabhängig von meiner Arbeit und du lenkst mich gut von Lorelei ab. Aber wenn Red John auch dich töten würde, dann könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Du hast eine Tochter…"  
„Die hattest du auch…Jane, ich liebe dich und ich bin bereit, jedes Risiko dafür einzugehen. Können wir das wenigstens versuchen?"  
Er seufzt und denkt nach.  
„Ich verspreche dir auch, nicht durch das Fernsehen einen Aufruf zu machen, wie gestört Red John denn sei…wie Kristina…"  
Schließlich lächelt er und presst mich wieder gegen die Wand. „Okay, ein Versuch", sagt er und drückt seine hübschen Lippen auf meine zärtlichen.

„Wo zur Hölle ist Jane? Er soll sich schließlich auch an dem Fall beteiligen!", keift Lisbon, als sie das große Büro betritt. Die Agents blicken betroffen auf.  
„Er ist vor zwanzig Minuten gegangen", erklärt Rigsby und wendet sich wieder der Pinnwand mit den Tatortfotos zu.  
„Das ist doch schließlich sein großer Fall. Drei Red John Morde innerhalb einer Woche und er tut so, als würde ihn das gar nicht interessieren", stellt Lisbon fest und sieht aus, wie Jane so schön ausdrückte, wie eine Prinzessin, der man die Krone geklaut hatte.  
„Vielleicht versucht er es wieder im Alleingang", schlägt Van Pelt vor, traut sich aber kaum, die wütende Lisbon direkt anzusehen.  
„Macht ihn ausfindig und schleift ihn hierher!", stöhnt Lisbon und verschwindet wieder in ihrem eigenem Büro. „Verstanden, Boss", murmelt Cho, während Rigsby bereits Janes Nummer wählt. „Er nimmt nicht ab", stellt er nach mehrfachem Klingeln fest und legt den Hörer wieder auf.  
„Auch auf Handy nichts", stellt Cho fest.  
„Wo könnte er denn sein?", fragt die rothaarige Agentin besorgt.  
„In seinem Motelzimmer oder hier auf dem Dachboden", sagt Rigsby, und fügt dann schnell hinzu: „Letzteres schließe ich aber aus."  
„Ich fahr zum Motel", entschied Cho.  
„Wir versuchen weiterhin den Fall zu lösen", murmelt Rigsby und bewegt sich wieder zur Pinnwand, wo die Fotos des neuesten Opfers hängen.  
„Viel Glück", sagt Cho und verschwindet.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7  
Jane und ich liegen noch immer im Bett und es ist bereits mitten in der Nacht. Er sieht so süß aus, mit geschlossenen Augen und so friedlich, wenn er schläft und sich sein Brustkorb langsam hebt und senkt.  
Dieser Mann hat Timothy Carter getötet, er war fähig, ein Menschenleben zu beenden, nur weil er in ihm den Mörder seiner Frau und Kind dachte. Das menschliche Gehirn und Verhaltensmuster sind doch so faszinierend und ich male mir aus, was er mit mir anstellt, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich Red John bin.  
Vielleicht wird er mich foltern, oder mich schnell erschießen. Auf jeden Fall möchte er es genießen, diese Befriedigung spüren, einen Menschen zu erschießen. Sich erst aufgeregt fühlen, dann es wirklich tun und dann dieses Erlebnis, Befriedigung, anders ist es gar nicht zu beschreiben, dieses Gefühl muss man einfach erleben.  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Jane neben einem Zettel auf, dass ich schon zur Arbeit gefahren bin. Er schaut auf die Uhr, merkt wie spät es ist und sackt wieder zurück in sein Bett, weil Lisbon sowieso auf ihn sauer sein wird.  
Da fällt ihm ein, was ich prophezeit hatte, dass er sie liebt. Irgendwie hätte ich Recht, denkt er, aber ich stehe ihm zur Zeit einfach zu nahe.

Während ich Jane so beobachte, wird mir klar, dass Lisbon langsam sich ihre Gefühle für ihn eingesteht. Das Team hat natürlich schon längst herausgefunden, dass eine Frau im Spiel ist und der Boss ist, ob man es glaubt oder nicht, eifersüchtig.  
Also wird es für mich Zeit, sie zu beseitigen. Ich kann mir keine Nebenbuhlerin leisten und möchte Jane, den Mann meiner Träume, für mich beanspruchen. Ich fasse den Entschluss, Lisbon zu töten.  
Ich habe mir wirklich alle Zeit der Welt gelassen, aber es wird immer offensichtlicher. Jane und Lisbon sind ein Bund, den ich zerstören muss. Es ist spät nachts und Valentina und ich fahren zu Lisbons Wohnung. Ich habe entschieden, dass ich das nicht tun werde und so wird dies der erste Mord, den ich ganz meiner Tochter überlasse.  
Ich bin so stolz auf sie, als sie zwanzig Minuten später wieder in mein Auto steigt und ich ihr blutgetränktes Top unter ihrer unbefleckten Bluse bemerke. Wir fahren eine ganze Weile und schweigen.  
Schließlich sagt meine Tochter: „Mum, so kann das nicht weitergehen."  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Du liebst Jane, aber er macht dich schwach."  
Ich fass es nicht, so etwas von meiner eigenen Tochter zu hören. „Valentina…" fange ich an, doch sie schneidet mir das Wort ab.  
„Du hast viel besser zu meinem Vater gepasst. Du hast mit Jane gespielt und ihm seine psychopathische Seite gezeigt, aber nur weil du jetzt mit ihm zusammen bist, wirst du doch nicht etwa ganz aufhören, oder?"  
Ich sage nichts dazu. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ja, aber ich wusste, dass mein Trieb zu morden größer sein würde. „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich den Mann, den ich liebe, umbringe?"  
„Entweder er oder ich. Aber solltest du dich für ihn entscheiden, werde ich ihn für dich umbringen."  
Ich halte plötzlich am Seitenstreifen an und schaue zu ihr herüber. Ihr Gesicht ist steinhart und ihr Blick eiskalt. Ihre schwarzen Augen wirken so angsteinflößend und psychopatisch. Das ist meine Tochter! Ich bin froh, dass sie so viel von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Ich seufze. „Ich liebe Jane. Das ist etwas, was du nie verstehen wirst."  
„Ich kann auch lieben."  
„Das bezweifel ich."  
„Nur weil du mich so erzogen hast? Du hast eine Killerin aus mir gemacht, Mum!"  
„Und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, aber Jane ist meine Angelegenheit."  
„Und was ist mit mir? Du hast ihm zwar von mir erzählt, aber was ist, wenn er mich nicht mag. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du dich zu ihm hinablässt. Du bist besser, Ma! Er ist dein Opfer, du spielst mit ihm. Du hast ihn nur verletzt und du bist besessen von ihm. Mein Vater hat dich dazu gebracht…"  
„Lass Marc aus dem Spiel", fauche ich. Ich weiß, dass er mich vergewaltigt hatte, aber ich litt unter dem Stockholmsyndrom, das gebe ich zu, aber hinterher war er nett zu mir, als er gemerkt hat, dass wir uns so ähnlich waren.  
„Entweder du bringst Jane um, oder ich tue es für dich", stellt sie nun klipp und klar dar.  
Ich seufze erneut und weiß keine Antwort.  
„Du liebst ihn und das macht dich schwach. Du bist eine Mörderin…du tötest Jane, wir ziehen um und vergessen all das hier. Ich mache bald meinen Abschluss. Sobald ich das Zeugnis in der Hand halte, sind Janes Tage gezählt. Verstanden?"  
Ich starre sie an, so blutrünstig und mitleidslos, gefühlslos. Sie ist mein Fleisch und Blut und mir doch kaum ähnlich. Sie ist wahrhaftig perfekt, die blasse Haut, die schwarzen Haare und ebenso pechschwarzen Augen. Sie ist so schlank und knochig und so muskulös.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber dann nicke ich. „Ich werde Jane töten. In der Nach deines Abschlussballes. Das verspreche ich dir, Valentina!"  
Und mit diesen Worten fahren wir wieder in die schwarze Nacht hinein, wo die Dunkelheit uns bald verschluckt hat.


End file.
